I've been thinking
by ILoveMiHighandSherlcok
Summary: Have MI9 been played since Day 1 by KORPS and is there another danger waiting for them, even with the Criminister arrested and the Mastermind dead?
1. VISION or Delusion

Two days after arresting the Criminister and destroying the Mastermind...A normal day at St. Hearts. Aneisha has had to take a short leave from MI High due to an illness in her family. "You Ok?" said Dan. "What?" replied Keri rubbing her forehead and slumping down on the desk. "Yeah I'm fine," she said and smiled slightly. Dan smiled back nervously. "Tom?" said Dan leaning over his desk, "Have you seen Keri? She seems a bit, well sad." Then they both looked over at her. She still had a her head down on the desk. "Probably because Neish isn't here," said Tom. "Yeah maybe," said Dan leaning back. "Right everybody," said Mr. Flatley walking in enthusiastically. "We have had a call from the National museum saying we are having going to visit the Blade Quest part of their museum and..." he began saying. Their communicators were flashing and they got up to go to HQ well two of them did anyway. Keri was too busy tired she didn't realise so Dan and Tom had to nag her until she woke up. After she did they went to the lift and to be on the safe side Dan pulled the leaver. "Ah team," said Frank. "With Aneisha away you will be off duty because its not safe for two of you two go out in the field." "What!" exclaimed Dan (which woke Keri up properly) "But we're going to have to go on Flatley's stupid trip to the museum!" "Yeah Dan but its Bla-" began Tom. "Don't even say it Tom." said Dan calmly. "I'm sorry guys but orders are orders," stated Frank. "I could do with a day off," said Keri yawning. "Right lets just get this over with. Keri you look like you've had no sleep at all." "Okay Ill tell you what happened." They sat around the table. Frank began to look really worried. "I've been thinking about Libi recently. I'm sure you guys have someone you care about properly. Anyway I went to sleep and then I had this nightmare. It felt like a nightmare but I don't think it was. It was more like someone was sending me a message," she explained. Just then Stella arrived. "Social gathering?" she said sarcastically. "I thought I told you to tell them they're off duty!" she exclaimed. "Yes but we have more pressing matters on the hand! I'm sure in one of your fancy MI9 protocols there is one on an agents health and well being! Now if you wouldn't mind..." he turned to Keri. "In this dream there was a girl, like me, red hair and she looked like Libi alot but she just didn't sound like her," said Keri. "What did she say?" said Tom. "I can't remember." "Well that's useful!" shouted Dan (he was still annoyed Frank and Tom gave him a look as if 'we're in a situation here don't just go shouting at her'. Dan then apologised, "Sorry." "Seen as I'm here I'll make use of myself," interrupted Stella. "Take her home," instructed Frank. "NO but-" said Keri. "It's ok Keri we'll sort this, let Stella take you home and have some rest. For all we know it could be a simple nightmare," said Frank. Tom and Dan could completely tell he was lying. "If it happens again tell us tomorrow," he said in a caring voice. They stood up and she hugged Frank and said bye to Dan and Tom. "So what do we do?" said Tom looking at both Dan and Frank. 


	2. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Dan looked down and smiled to himself. Then he looked at Frank and smiled a slight smile, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "If your thinking it could be her then yes, I am," said Frank. "Hold on, what? I'm not following," said Tom confused. "What if it's Zoe?" said Dan. "What if it's her in these visions Keri is having are of Zoe?" said Frank. "Oh what! Come on! That's completely ridiculous and more to the point almost impossible!" "It makes sense though. She described her with red hair, looked like Libi, Zoe does look like Libi," said Frank. "We don't have enough evidence. That dream, nightmare whatever could've just been a one off," said Tom. "Come on Tom maybe these clones have something special about them," said Dan. "What, except for them all being pretty?" said Tom smiling. "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. You need to go on that trip," said Frank. "Come on Frank I'm sure you can pull some strings to get us out," said Dan being really pushy. "Yeah and we'll have more time to investigate," added Tom. "Exactly," said Dan in agreement. "I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile we're going to have to shut this place while we're all of duty." "Thanks Frank," they said and headed towards the lift. Once they came out of the broom cupboard Tom told Dan to meet him outside of the gate after they had been told they were not going on the trip; hopefully Frank worked his magic. They walked into class, "Ah Tom, Dan where have you been?" said Flatley. They both looked at each other as if they wanted the other one to give an excuse. "Erm we were helping out the year 7's in the library," said Tom confused at himself. "Well that's very good boys, now have a seat," said Mr. Flatley. The tables and chairs were in a different arrangement. Mr Flatley began dismissing each child to go wait outside where the coach was. Tom and Dan were left behind. Frank was in the classroom cleaning shelves and had swapped the lists so Dan and Tom's name weren't on there. "Ah we have a small problem. You two don't seem to be on the list," said Mr Flatley. "They could always stay here with me, and help out," suggested Frank. "Are you sure, I thought they would rather prefer it visiting the priminister?" said Flatley confused. "Nah Sir, not really our subject, politics and that," said Dan, very convincingly. "See I'm sure they'll be a great help!" said Frank. "Okay, well I best get on that coach. Can't wait to meet the PM. Ah Almost feels like that time when I went to the Pendrix puzzle Factory," said Flatley, "Do you remember Frank?" "Will never forget that Mr F!" said Frank. Flatley had gone and at this point the spies were looking very confused. "Old mission, now go and investigate but anything suspicious come straight back to me. I have a feeling I'm going to be here cleaning and rearranging for quite some time," said Frank. Tom and Dan went to Tom's house because HQ was shut down and Tom had been doing some extra investigating into KORPS ever since they became spies... 


	3. A second HQ

At Tom's house. His parents were away. Both Dan and Tom went up to Tom's bedroom and threw their bags on his bed. "So what is it again you were gonna show me?" Tom tapped away at a secret keypad. "Woaaaah!," said Dan as the wall began to slide. There were maps, connections, pictures all stuck on the secret wall behind. About two things: KORPS and The Clones. "What is this?" said Dan in amazement. "What do you think?" said Tom smiling. "Its like a second HQ or more like looking at the inside of you brain," said Dan. "I've probably got a lot of explaining to do," said Tom. "Yeah," said Dan, "But this could help us with Keri." "Where do we start though?" said Tom. "Maybe we should check a scan of Keri's body since her last MI9 review. We could see if she has any abnormalities," suggested Dan. Tom opened his laptop and searched for a scan. "The only part of the body is the brain where she can be receiving these messages from." He zoomed into her brain and its structure. "Oh no!" 


	4. CSI or CI

Crime Scene Investigation or Clone Investigation... "What, what is it?!" said Dan very worried. "We need to call Frank now. Call him and I'll pack the laptop," hurried Tom. Dan rang Frank, "Hey Frank are you still at school or Stella's HQ?" "Neither, I'm afraid Dan. I'm at the Criminister's HQ. I was told I had to be at the investigation. What's the problem?" replied Frank. "Tom's found something and we need to get to you, now," said Dan. "I'll send the address to your spy pods." Tom already had it out; "Yep Dan got it." "Thanks Frank we'll meet you there," said Dan and he hung up. "Tom do you think we should get changed into our spy clothes?" said Dan out of the blue. "Dan we haven't got time and if we do and Stella is there she'll kill us. We're meant to be off duty- remember," said Tom as if Dan was an idiot. At CM's HQ - empty and grey with a huge K on the wall "God this place is massive! Surprised we never found it before," said Tom. "This day is just gettin' weirder," said Dan in awe. "Frank!" exclaimed Tom. "Ah boys what have you found?" said Frank. Tom showed Frank the laptop. "This is a scan of Keri's body right?" began Tom. Frank nodded. "Now look here," and Tom pointed at the chip. "Looks like a chip or a transmitter/receiver," said Frank. "The body needs the brain to do literally everything, see, eat, drink, sleep, DREAM and look at what part of the brain that chip is in. The Visual Cortex. This part of the brain processes the visual information of any human," said Tom. "Yeah but they're clones, duplicates of the Mastermind," interrupted Dan. "HUMAN clones Dan," said Tom. "Anyway it processes the visual information. Now the side which controls your emotions is the side that controls your dreams or even your nightmares. The right side. And where is that chip sitting, on the right side of Keri's brain," said Tom in detail. "And you think this is something to do with her dream and seeing who we might think is Zoe?" said Frank curiously. "Yep, I think somehow the girls can transmit messages to one another through these. And can only see them at night when asleep because when they're awake they see the world around them so they can't receive or open the message," added Tom. "Ok I think I get it," said Dan a bit baffled. "It makes sense now that it could be Zoe. I mean from all the 80 she knows what she really is and what she was made for and with all this research she must have found something and who better to contact than her own sister. The one that was most in danger." "Maybe we should check scans for Libi, Zoe and Kloe just so we know for sure that it's not just Keri," suggested Dan. Tom pulled up scans for each and searched, "Yep they've all got it." "Right, we need to find out what that message was before we go any further with finding out all we can about the chip. For all we know Zoe could be in a lot of Danger," instructed Frank. "I agree," said Dan, "But how?" "I've got just the idea!" said Frank smiling 


End file.
